Generally speaking, flaps of this type are allocated to a separate drive system which can be activated by way of a common shaft, with which each of the flaps is driven or guided individually. To prevent uncontrolled movement of the respective flap in the case of a failure or fault in one of the drive systems, adjacent flaps are in each case interconnected by way of an interconnection system.
Such an interconnection system which is used as a failsafe device (in horizontal direction of flight) is for example disclosed in DE 35 05 839 C2. In this system adjacent flaps are coupled to each other by way of an interconnection strut designed in the form of a piston-cylinder arrangement, with the longitudinal adjustment of said interconnection strut being limited by two end stops. If the interconnection strut reaches an end stop, forces (or loads) can be transmitted. The interconnection strut thus only permits limited deviation of the relative movements of the flaps attached to it. Before an end stop is reached, a switch is activated in order to signal failure of one of the drive systems or guide systems when one of the end stops has been reached.
It is believed that, this interconnection system is associated with a disadvantage in that it is only suitable for horizontal interconnection of flap systems.